This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In the current reporting year a total of 16,200 tissue and blood samples were shipped to 64 outside collaborators in 17 states and 3 foreign countries. This included 13 samples from African green monkeys, 15,789 samples from rhesus monkeys, 113 samples from pigtailed macaques, 269 samples from baboons, and 16 samples from cynomolgus monkeys. An additional 12,619 samples were processed for diagnostic purposes by the Division of Collaborative Research.